Innocence
by Lyndsay-Marie
Summary: Sometimes Itachi just wants to watch Sasuke when he plays outside. Sometimes he can't help but feel drawn to his brother and the way he feels. After all... Sasuke was his. ONESHOT. ItaSasu kind of. Mostly solo.


Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Warnings: Itachi whackin' it to Sasuke. Thoughts of impure nature, Itachi masturbating. Sasuke chasing a bunny.

Stepping outside into the summertime air, Sasuke beamed brightly and blinked a few times, before giggling, and skipping around in the tall grass.

He loved playing outside in the summertime, and he liked it even better when his parents let him go outside. A small frown crossed his child-like features, lately his older brother had barely allowed him to venture outside or anywhere, even, alone. He loved his brother very, very much, but it almost seemed like Itachi thought there was nothing he could do at all, and he wanted to prove to the other that he was big and strong, and that he was one day going to be just as good of a ninja as everyone else in their clan. No, actually, he was going to be the best ninja that ever lived!

As if to prove that point, he pulled out a dull shuriken his father had given him, and tossed it at the tree, making a slight face when he missed the mark completely. Well then. The tree must have moved or something. Shaking his head a little, Sasuke beamed when he caught sight of a small rabbit, and began chasing it around the lawn, imagining that it was a defected ninja, and he was the strong and most powerful ANBU who was left to bring it back.

Standing against his windw, Itachi watched as the boy beneath him bounded through the grass, laughing loudly and occassionally pouncing after his enemy. The elder Uchiha brother lowered his hand slowly, rubbing it lightly against the slight hardness pressing against his jeans, his breath catching a little.

This had become very nearly an everyday thing for him. He'd watch the boy through his window, the childish movements causing a slight warmth to course through his body. A warmth that his thirteen year old body had come to recognize as arousal. He'd heard the older men in his squad discussing similar things, and how sometimes they found a woman who was willing to touch them, or... suck them or let them have sex with them, until they found release. However... the idea of a woman, or pretty much anyone, really, touching him so intimately nauseated Itachi. And so here he was watching the one person he'd ever entertained the idea of letting him touch him, but instead... he was touching himself, feeling himself in that way that was so perfect he doubted another could ever match it. But what he felt when he touched himself wasn't the now-familiar grasp of his own hand, but the unsteady, unsure grasp of tiny fingers trying to wrap around his length, stroking him slowly, bright, curious eyes watching him, full of apprehension, and eager to please.

Sasuke pounced after the bunny, a small determined expression in his eyes as he scowled and made a sound that could almost been a growl as he pounced, whimpering a bit as he missed the small animal, instead landing on his face, and successfully covering himself in dirt.

Itachi's breath caught as he watched the almost-innocent actions of his brother, working quickly the fastening of his pants, and pulling his now-hardened length from the tight confines and wrapping deft fingers around it. Sasuke was... Sasuke was his. He was his toy, his unbreakable, totally unique toy. And when he got old enough- a small shudder moved through him, and he tightened his grip a little, stroking himself faster- he would teach Sasuke what it was to truly make someone else happy, what it would really mean to be his brother. What it would really mean to be strong and to make Itachi proud of him.

Sasuke laughed a little as he blew on the small white petals of a dandelion, watching as they flew away. He closed his eyes and wished a small wish, his most important wish, watching as the petals were carried away in the wind, hoping that his wish would be granted.

Itachi's fingers moved faster, a soft groan escaping him as those dark eyes lit, and the child laughed. He could practically hear the soft sound of the laughter as he moved his hand faster up and down his length, enjoying the friction as the warmth pooled and tightened inside of him, and he felt his release nearing. Yes... yes, he'd be able to make Sasuke completely his, and it would be soon. Soon he would have Sasuke all for himself. There'd be nobody else who could take the boy away from him. He'd make sure of it.

Sasuke turned towards the house, still laughing, smile fixed firmly upon small, soft lips, as he caught sight of his brother, and froze in his steps, tilting his head so that dark bangs fell into his face.

Itachi caught his brother's eyes, and that was all it took to push him that little bit over the edge, his whole body shaking with release as he came, spilling over his hand, gaze firmly fixed upon that angelic face. That one piece of perfection that was left in this world, and he mouthed his brother's name.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke watched his brother, watched as a small flush formed on that face that was so like his, and yet seemed so much older, and felt a small strange feeling welling inside of him, and for a moment he wondered if his wish was coming true already.

_I wish my Aniki would be proud of me..._


End file.
